


Hello, Nora. Hello, Future.

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Hospitals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Iris is in labour. Cisco and Caitlin wait.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Ralph Dibny & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow & Wally West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hello, Nora. Hello, Future.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/gifts), [naheka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naheka/gifts).



> A better late than never birthday fic for Mosylu and Naheka! Happy birthday friends!! (Shh I know it was in March but it's been a wild year...) 
> 
> Inspired by Danielle's happy news! I've got baby fever now...

Cisco returns with his fourth cup of coffee. Caitlin looked up from her book. She's in the last chapter. "Is it morning yet?" 

  
He plops down in the plastic chair next to her in the hospital waiting room. Ralph is asleep. Snoring, actually, on the bench across from them with his crossword puzzle rising and falling over his face. In the corner of the room is a muted television playing the news. It’s showing shaky iPhone footage of Frost and Elongated Man battling it out without The Flash on Main Street. 

"Define morning," Cisco counters. "Technically it's been morning since midnight." 

  
Caitlin tilts her head against Cisco's shoulder after he shifts in his seat. "I meant is it morning enough to be considered morning yet or are we still in the middle of the night?" Her phone is dead and Caitlin's too lazy to get up and find a free outlet to plug it in.

  
Cisco unlocks his own phone. "It's like, four." 

Caitlin groans, closing her eyes. "She's been in labour for a really long time." 

Cisco sips his coffee. "You said she probably would." 

Caitlin knows what she said. That was when they were excited, tapping their feet impatiently in Star Labs at the news that Iris' water broke and would have news anytime now. That was when they decided to come near the time for the delivery since Barry sent them a text.

That was Hours Ago. 

Cisco's bicep is making a really good pillow, and after the meta attack that had happened today--Yesterday--He's making it very hard not to snuggle closer and fall asleep.

Cisco's arm somehow finds its way around her. Caitlin is far too deep in her haze to remember when that happened.

"You'll wake me up when Nora is born, right?" She's mumbling into his shirt.

  
  
"Of course," he whispers. She's comforted by the gentle fingers running up and down her side. "I'll let you know as soon as anything exciting happens. You sleep." 

~.~

"Cait, hey." Someone rubs her shoulder. 

Caitlin wakes up, startling back against the hard plastic chair. Cisco's the first thing she takes in and he's grinning wide, shoving her abandoned book into her purse and pulling her up by the hand. Caitlin stumbles forward as he leads her out of the waiting room, rubbing at her eyes. "What...?" 

Ralph is around the corner holding a big purple helium balloon. Wally is with him and he looks as though he just sped in from the other side of the world.

"It's 6 AM," says Ralph. "The baby is here." 

That gets her attention. Her eyes widen. "She's _here?"_

Cisco laughs as the news sinks in and then they're all shrieking in the hallway near the elevators, much to the nurse station's chagrin.

"Nora's here! We're godparents, Cisco!" She leaps and he catches, wrapping her up in their happiest hug of the year. 

Caitlin's heart brims full. This was something they've been all waiting for so, so long. "Let's go!" Wally says, leading them down the hall.

"She looks a lot like Barry," says Ralph as the balloon bobs between them. "Just wait and see, the Allen in her jumps out." 

Caitlin gasps."You saw her already!?" She smacks Cisco's arm. "You told me I wasn't going to miss anything!"

"Hey!" Cisco yanks her hand down and holds it instead. He squeezes in reassurance. "I didn't know!" 

Wally peers over his shoulder as they made it further down the maternity wing. "I came for Ralph and you guys an hour ago but you two were sleeping all over each other." 

Caitlin doesn't look at Cisco as she feels a blush creep up her neck. _"Oh."_

Moments later a hospital curtain is being drawn back behind a door with a whiteboard that says _Baby West-Allen._

Wally announces Cisco and Caitlin to them, then runs out for some breakfast food. 

Inside, Iris holds a swaddled infant to her chest. Barry's on the bed beside her, his eyes still damp with happy tears and Joe sits comfortably in the armchair by the window, waving at the crew. 

Caitlin belatedly realizes that she still has her hand in Cisco's. He still has her purse too. She lets go and approaches the new parents, peering over them to look at their little baby. Cisco does the same on the other side. 

  
"Oh," she breathes, looking up in wonder at Barry and Iris the same time Cisco does. 

"Woah, hi little fangirl." 

"Nora," Caitlin says softly. "Oh Iris, she's beautiful." 

"She looks just like her mama," Cisco says, shooting Ralph an odd look. "I don't know what you're on about." 

Iris moves, offering Nora up for Caitlin to hold. She sucks in a breath. "Oh!"

Her eyes skittered away to Barry for silent approval. He nods with a fond roll of his eyes as if to say _yes, Caitlin. Of course._

They swap as Iris places Nora gently into her arms and Caitlin lifts her, careful with Iris' treasure. 

Nora has the warmest soft skin, with long eyelashes and pink, full lips. Her fingers stretch up in the air, ten of them each with tiny white perfect fingernails. And the wisp of hair under her baby hat, gentle brown. It would remind her of Barry, if not for the smallest curl sticking out in front. Caitlin doesn't know which of her parents she resembles most. She's a perfect mix of both of them. 

  
"Nora," she whispers. "We're so happy to meet you again." She looks up, feeling someone watching. It's Cisco, still with her purse slung over his shoulder. His mouth is parted like he's in dawning realization. She meets his burning gaze, and something lodges up in her throat. 

The smile he gives her is slow, knowing, delicate as it tugs against his lips. It melts her completely.

She walks to him, a few short steps in their crowded semi-private room and passes over the baby. He takes her gingerly, exceedingly careful as Barry warns him to support his daughter's head and neck.

And it distracts Cisco, to hold his new goddaughter, her weight real and heavy outside of his vibes and old memories. But only for a moment.

He slides his eyes back over to Caitlin again. 

Cisco doesn't have to say anything for Caitlin to know what hit him with such sudden clarity.

She wants a family like this with him too. 


End file.
